


Espina de Rosa-UNDER RECONSTRUCTION

by cryogen_crybaby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance, Drugdealer Keith, Drugs, Gang, Gay Keith (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Keith (Voltron), nurse lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogen_crybaby/pseuds/cryogen_crybaby
Summary: Moving into his new apartment in a bad part of town, the last thing Lance expected was to fall in love, and even less falling in love with a Gang member. His life starts changing the second he meets Keith. The thing is, will this change be a good or a bad one?The story of how Lance and Keith fall in love and their journey to happiness.





	1. Part 1: Uno

**Author's Note:**

> This story comes in two parts, tags will be added as the story progresses so there is no spoilers.

> **_Only I can change my life. No one can do it for me._ **  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

__

 

Lance sighed as he looked around his tiny studio. There were more boxes than place where to store things.

 

He knew he had been lucky to find this studio since it was the cheapest one he could find but, for 900 dollars a month he was expecting a little more from his 100 square feet studio.

 

He was standing in the center of the room, barely having space to move. Behind him were two big windows, and in front of him was a small kitchenette.

 

On the right, he had put a king size bed along with a bedside table which was already almost everything his small studio could accommodate.

 

There was a tiny hallway where Lance would soon put Hunk’s old wardrobe. In front of where the wardrobe was going to go, there was a small bathroom.

 

That was it, but it was way better than living in Hunk’s guest room. He loved his friend and was grateful for the time he got to live there but he didn’t want to impose on his best friend, not when he had just moved in with his girlfriend Shay; Lance felt like he was intruding.

 

So, as soon as he was able to afford it, he moved out. Sure, the neighbourhood he was living in was a big downgrade from Hunk’s house but it was better than nothing.

 

Maybe if Lance had accepted Hunk’s proposal of coming to help him unpack instead of working, he would have finished earlier and maybe Hunk would have treated him to some food at his restaurant but, Lance didn’t want his friend to trouble himself over something that he could do on his own.

 

He glanced at his phone to check the time and sighed as he saw what time it was. 9 o clock, he had been unpacking and cleaning for hours and now, he was starving. Lance put his shoes on, grabbed his wallet, keys and empty cardboard boxes and left his apartment, praying that there was at least a convenience store open near by at this hour.

 

As he threw the boxes in the trash, he could still hear Hunk’s words in his head. “You really shouldn’t move there. Lance, that neighbourhood is really dangerous, I’ve heard that it’s where the most notorious gang in the country is located.”

 

Lance didn’t have another option, it was all he could afford at the moment, even with getting a job at a hospital near by, it was still only 3 month that he was back living in the US after spending 10 years living in Cuba so, he didn’t have much money at the moment since he used almost every cent that he made to send it to his family back in Cárdenas.

 

Hunk didn’t need to worry so much, he’d spend most of his time at work anyway so he wasn’t too worried.

 

He just had to be careful, he knew he probably shouldn’t be pushing his luck and going out alone late at night but, he was hungry so he prayed that nothing would happen to him before starting to explore the neighbourhood.

 

Aside from a couple of street lights, the streets were dark which Lance was thankful for at this precise moment because it allowed him to see the neon sign of a convenience store that read “Open 24 hours”.

 

Lance smiled and made his way towards the store, he bought some instant ramen, an iced coffee for breakfast and a bottle of coke. He paid and happily made his way towards the exit when he bumped into someone.

 

“Sorry.” Lance mumbled, keeping his eyes on the floor.

 

“Better watch it next time.” The man Lance had bumped into hissed angrily.

 

Lance looked up from the floor and saw the most beautiful man he’d ever seen in his life. The man was a little shorter than him, he was asian, he had dark blue eyes that in this lighting almost looked purple, his hair was black and... was this a _mullet??_ He wore a black leather jacket on top of a black hoodie along with skinny jeans.  
Aside from the mullet and the scowl on his face, the man looked like he belonged in fashion magazine.

 

“What the hell are you looking at?!” The man hissed again and Lance’s eyes went wide, he hadn’t meant to stare.

 

“N-Nothing.” he answered before quickly moving past the man and out of the store.

  
There was something about that man that screamed trouble and it was the last thing Lance wanted right now.

 

As soon as he arrived home, he ate quickly before collapsing in bed, exhausted.


	2. Part 1: Dos

 

 

> _**I feel like I’ve known you forever, it feels nice.** _

* * *

 

Lance got up with a yawn, he grabbed his iced coffee from the fridge and began drinking it slowly as he looked at the notifications on his phone.

He debated whether to call his parents now or later and decided on later since they probably weren’t awake yet.

Once he was finished with his coffee, he brushed his teeth and got dressed in the same clothes he wore the night before, he didn’t want to use new clothes if he wasn’t going to shower immediately.

On his way home from the convenience store last the night, Lance had spotted a Laundromat.

He had decided then and there that he’d come back the next day to do his laundry.

He decided to go early too, since it was  
Sunday probably a lot of people would want to do their laundry before the week starts.

So Lance grabbed a big bag, put in all the dirty clothes that he had accumulated over the week and didn’t have the time to wash them at Hunk’s before moving out, grabbed his wallet, keys, put his shoes on and left his apartment.

The walk to the laundromat wasn’t far thankfully, he reached into his pocket to grab the couple of coins that he had accumulated and hoped it would be enough to wash and dry his clothes.

Entering, he looked around and saw that no one was there yet so he started to put his clothes in one of the washing machines. As he was putting the coins in, the bell attached to the front door chimed, indicating that someone was coming in.

Lance looked up at the person and his heart almost stopped. It was the same man that he had bumped into yesterday at the convenience store. The asian man didn’t even glanced at Lance as he took his clothes out of his duffle bag and threw them into the machine that was closest to the door.

He was wearing a loose black hoodie with black sweat pants. His hair was up in a small ponytail but had a more relaxed expression than the day before. He didn’t seem threatening at that moment.

Lance leaned against the machine, wondering if he should go sit down on the small sofa or just leave and come back later. Maybe he should just wait.

He watched as the asian man sat down on the small sofa he was debating whether to sit on or not. Slowly, Lance made his way towards him and sat down next to him, leaving a small space between them, not wanting to sit too close.

“Sorry again for bumping into you yesterday.” He offered, unsure of why he was trying to start a conversation.

The asian man looked up from his phone before looking around and then at Lance, like he was in doubt if he was the one being spoken to.

“A-Are you talking to me?” He asked, confusion clearly written all over his face.

“Yeah, I bumped into you yesterday as I was leaving the convenience store and you seemed pretty pissed when I apologized yesterday so I thought I should give it another go since we’re probably neighbours and all, I don't want any bad blood between us.” Lance said

“Oh, okay.” The other man said, returning his gaze to his phone which made Lance frown. That was all the was going to say?

Lance opened his mouth to say something else when his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket to check who was calling him this early, it surely wasn’t Hunk. The corner of his mouth tugged upwards into a smile as he saw it was his mother calling him.

“Hola Mamá.”

“¿Te despierto hijito?”

“No, estaba lavando mi ropa.”

“Solo llamaba para saber si te mudaste bien ayer.”

“Sí Mamá, todo bien, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo está todo en casa? Como esta Papá y las gemelas?”

“Todo bien, tu papá y tus hermanas siguen durmiendo.”

“Ay pues Mamá, qué haces despierta tan temprano, los domingos deberías aprovechar de dormir hasta tarde.”

“Ya estoy acostumbrada, no me molesta despertarme temprano, además, quería llamarte, no podía estar tranquila hasta saber cómo estabas.”

“Lo sé Mamá, pero ya sabes que estoy bien entonces vuelve a dormir un rato sí?”

“Está bien hijito, cuidate mucho si? Te quiero!”

“Si Mamá, tu tambien cuidate mucho, mandale besos a Papá y las gemelas, te quiero tambien.” He said before hanging up.

* * *

 

Translation:

“Hello Mom”

“Did I wake you up son?”

“No, I’m washing my clothes.”

“I was just calling to see if your move went well yesterday.”

“Yes Mom, everything went well, don’t worry. How are things at home? How’s Dad and the twins?”

“Everything’s good, your Dad and sisters are still sleeping.”

“Mom, what are you doing up so early then? On Sundays you should sleep late.”

“I’m used to it, I don’t mind waking up early, plus, I wanted to call you, I couldn’t be at ease until I knew how you were doing.”

“I know Mom but now that you know I’m doing fine, go back to sleep for a little while okay?”

“Okay son, take care of yourself okay? I love you.”

“Yes Mom, take care of yourself as well, send Dad and the twins kisses from me, I love you too.”

* * *

 

As Lance put his phone back in his pocket, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that the asian man was looking at him but averted his eyes as he saw Lance looking as well.

Some time passed and it was time for Lance to put his clothes in the dryer. Once that was done he started putting the coins in until he noticed he was two cents short.

“Shit-“ he swore under his breath and then glanced at the man sitting behind him. He got closer to him again

“Excuse me? Do you think you could lend me two cents please?” He felt bad for asking, sure that the man was going to say no.

The man looked up at Lance, his dark blue eyes looking at him for a little longer than necessary before nodding “Sure.” He said before getting up and started searching for coins in his pocket. He took out a handful and started looking for those two cents.

Once he found them, he handed them to Lance.

“Thanks, I’ll pay you back.” He said before putting the coins into the dryer so it would start.

“No need, it’s only two cents.” The other man answered

“I insist, I wouldn’t feel right if I didn’t pay you back.” Lance said, sitting back down next to the man who looked at him like he wasn’t expecting that answer.

“Okay, if you insist.”

Lance smiled “I’m Lance by the way.” He said, extending his hand to the stranger.

“Keith.” The asian mumbled, shaking his hand quickly before letting it go.  
Lance didn’t think the man, Keith, would say anything else so it surprised him when he did.

“Do you leave nearby? I’ve never seen you around the neighbourhood before.”

“Oh that’s because I just moved in yesterday. In the building on Creed Street.”

Keith’s eyebrows rose a little “really? I live there too.”

“Oh cool.” Lance said with a chuckle “I’m in 307, you?”

“209.”

“Cool.” Lance nodded.

Keith got up to put his clothes to dry before sitting back down next to Lance.

“So Keith, what do you do for a living?”

“Deliveries.” He answered.

“Cool, so like Pizzas?”

“Something like that.” Keith answered, he stayed quiet for a moment after that, Lance was about to ask something else when the asian spoke again. “What about you?”

“I’m a nurse at Grand Hospital.”

“Oh interesting. You must see a lot of crazy things as a nurse.”

“Yeah, sometimes“ he laughed

They spent all of their time talking, mostly Lance telling stories about weird patients he had until their laundry was done and it was time to go home. 

Talking to Keith felt weird, he had just met him but when they spoke it felt like they were old friends catching up. It felt nice.

Lance was expecting them to go back to their building together but Keith said he had something to do first so they parted ways. 


	3. Part 1: Tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, I hope you had great holidays, I wanted to update before New Years but a lot of stuff happened in my life and I couldn't do it but I'm updating now, better late than never I guess ^^, I promise I'll try and update more frequently!

> **Pumpkin pie fixes everything.**
> 
> **_____________________________________________**

 

 

2 weeks had passed since Lance had first met his neighbor Keith and since then, they had only seen each other twice, on Sundays, at the laundromat. 

 

During those encounters, they had started talking, and like the first time, Lance spent most of the time talking about his job, at some point, he had started to talk about his best friend Hunk but the topics never got any deeper than that. 

 

Keith was a good listener, Lance realized, but the asian man rarely spoke about himself. 

 

The only thing Lance learned about him in those two times they saw each other was that Keith had a motorcycle that he had named Red. 

 

He wanted to know more about him, but he had the feeling that it would be difficult for the asian to open up to him. 

 

Lance sighed again, for the third time in the short period of time he had arrived at Hunk’s restaurant. He was currently in the kitchen with Hunk and Pidge, watching as his best friend was taking the pumpkin pies out of the oven. 

 

“Lance, are you thinking about your crush again? just ask him out already…” Hunk said, placing the tray on top of the metalic table.  

 

“Him? What are you talking about? I thought Lance had a crush on Nyma from his work?” Pidge asked, staring still at her ipad. 

 

Pidge was Lance and Hunk’s childhood friend, she was younger than them but since she was a genius, she skipped some grades and ended up in the same class. She worked part time with Hunk and at nights she was studying to become a technician for the Police where her older brother Matt worked.  

 

“You should know by now that Lance’s crushes are fleeting…” Hunk replied as he began cutting the pie in small portions.    
  


“Hey! My crushes are not fleeting… Yes, I used to like Nyma but she’s dating someone so I moved on. As for my crush on Keith, you’re right and next time I see him, I’ll ask him on a date”, Lance replied as he moved closer to Hunk, inhaling the delicious scent of the pie. 

 

Hunk’s restaurant also was a Bakery in the mornings and during the fall, he always made his famous pumpkin pie. People came from far away just to have a taste, some even made reservations to make sure they got a piece. 

  
“I want two pieces”, Lance declared. 

 

“Me too, I’ll eat them after my shift so you better keep them for me”, Pidge spoke again. 

 

“Copy that. Pidge, shouldn’t you be behind the register? Customers are going to start coming in anytime now.” 

 

“On it”, Pidge answered, getting up from her chair and she made her way out of the kitchen. 

 

Hunk finished putting the two pieces that Lance had requested in the plastic container before handing it to Lance, and patted him on the shoulder. 

 

“Here you go buddy”, he said with a smile.

 

“Sweet, thanks Hunk, you’re the best”, Lance replied. They had just started making their way out of the kitchen when the bell chimed, indicating that a customer had arrived. 

 

“So I’ll see you tonight, I’ll try and swing by after work, to see if you got any leftovers”, Lance said, as they approached the counter. 

 

“I’ll keep something for you in the fridge, you know that if I’m too busy you can just come in and help yourself”, Hunk replied, which made Lance shake his head.

 

“I know, but-” Lance froze, forgetting what he was going to say next, his eyes glued on the person in front of him. 

 

“Keith, Hey!” The customer who had just entered the restaurant and who was currently handing cash to Pidge looked up at Lance and blinked in surprise before answering.

 

“Lance, Hi”. He grabbed his receipt from Pidge’s hands before moving slowly closer to Lance, he seemed to notice the pumpkin pie in his hands, “You’re here for the pumpkin pie too?” 

 

“Huh?” Lance looked down at his hands and then at Keith again. “No… I mean… yes, kind of… This is my friend Hunk, the one I told you about”, he said, looking back at his friend behind him and then nodded in Pidge’s direction “and that’s my friend Pidge… I came to see them but I also came for the pie”, he explained. 

 

Keith looked at Hunk and then at Pidge again, before smiling slightly. “Hi, nice to meet you”, he said.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too”, Pidge said cheerfully, which made Lance roll his eyes internally, hopping his friends wouldn’t embarrass him in front of Keith. He looked at Hunk to see if he would save him from Pidge but his friend had a serious look on his face, one that Lance rarely saw.  “I’ll go get your order”, Hunk said before turning around and going back to the kitchen. 

 

That made Lance frown... what was going on? Hunk was always the sweetest to everyone, always cheerful and nice. Why was he acting so rudely towards Keith? 

 

Lance turned his gaze back to Keith, who’s expression had also changed. 

 

“So Keith…”, he started, making the asian man look at him again, his face softening as he set his eyes on Lance. “Yes?” 

 

“I was wondering if you were free on Friday night, and if you would like to go out with me?”, Lance asked, feeling his heart beat rapidly in his chest, nervous to hear Keith’s answer. 

 

The asian man raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised by Lance’s question. “L-Like on a date?” 

 

“Yeah, on a date.” Lance nodded, discreetly wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. 

 

“Sure, I’d love to”, Keith replied. 

 

“Really? I mean… cool… so how about we meet outside of our building at, let’s say… 7?”, Lance said, trying his best to contain his excitement and play it cool.

 

Someone cleared their throat just as Keith opened his mouth to answer, it was only then, that Lance realized that Keith wasn’t there alone. 

 

Behind the asian man, stood a tall scary looking man, he had a scar over his right eye and wore a black leather jacket similar to Keith’s. 

 

“Keith, we need to go”, the man spoke, his voice deep.

 

Keith turned around to face the man. “Yeah, just a minute Kolivan, go wait outside, I’ll be right there”, he replied. 

 

The older man grumbled something under his breath before leaving the restaurant. 

 

“Sorry about that…”, Keith said, once he had turned around again to face Lance. “7 is perfect.” 

 

Lance smiled. “Great!”, he said just as Hunk came back from the kitchen and handed Keith a box with his slice of Pumpkin pie. “Here you go.”

 

“Thanks”, Keith said, before making his way towards the door. “Bye Lance… see you on Friday”, he said, before exiting the establishment, closing the door behind him. 

 

As soon as Keith was out of sight, Lance turned around to face Hunk. “What the hell was that? Why were you rude to Keith?”, he asked.

 

Hunk sighed and shook his head. “I don’t like him Lance.” He crossed his arms on his chest. 

 

Lance shot a weird look to Pidge but she just shrugged in response. 

“Care to tell me why you don’t like him?”, Lance asked, putting his hands on his hips. “You don’t even know him!”

 

“He’s Galra, how can you even consider dating him?” 

 

“Galra? What the hell is Galra?”, Lance asked confused. 

 

“Galra is the name of the biggest drug related gang in the country. How can you  _ not  _ know that, Lance?” Hunk sighed, dropping his arms to his sides.

 

“Keith is in a gang?!” Lance stared at Hunk in disbelief, this had to be a joke. 

 

“Uhm… Hello… did you not notice the big bold purple letters on the back of his jacket that said ‘Galra’?” 

 

“Uhm… no??” Lance huffed, how could he have not noticed something like that? 

 

“Look”, Hunk spoke. “I can’t tell you who you can and cannot date. Just... be careful alright? The Galra are dangerous.” 

 

Lance nodded. “Yeah,don’t worry, I’ll be careful”, he said. But when Hunk gave him a look he sighed “I promise, I’ll be careful. I gotta go now, I’m late for work.” he said before making his way to the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment before you leave, thanks and see you next time!xx


	4. Part 1: Cuatro

> There is nothing like a first kiss.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Lance is nervous. Nervous being an understatement, Lance was on the verge of a mental breakdown. 
> 
>  
> 
> His shift had ended at 5, by the time he arrived home it was already 6pm and by then, he had to decide what to wear, shower and get dressed. 
> 
>  
> 
> How he managed to accomplish all of that and be at 7 pm sharp outside of his building was beyond him. 
> 
>  
> 
> He arrives outside to see Keith already there, he’s wearing a black leather jacket, black pants with black combat boots. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey Keith, did you have to wait long?” Lance asks, as he puts his house keys in his pocket. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey Lance, no, I just got down.” Keith replies with a small smile “so? Where are we going?” 
> 
>  
> 
> Lance grins, because he has everything planned. “Well, there is this pizzeria not far from here, I don’t have a car and I’ve never been on a motorcycle and our first day is not going to be the first time I get on one, so we’re going to walk.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Keith raises an eyebrow and chuckles “Fine by me” He says as they start walking. 
> 
>  
> 
> They’re almost at their destination when Lance decides that he has enough of the silence, it’s not helping with his anxiety at all. It’s the first time he’s ever been on a date with someone he barely knows, so he doesn’t really know how to act or what to say. He googled “what to talk about on your first date with someone you barely know” the night before, staying up until 3am reading almost every articles that came up on the subject, almost every one of them said to ask questions, it was the best way to know one another, so that’s how Lance would break the silence. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Is it true that you’re in a gang?” he blurts out. This wasn’t what he had intended to ask at all or how he intended to bring up the subject. He looks at Keith only to have the boy stare back at him with wide eyes. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Wait? You mean- you didn’t know that when you asked me out?” 
> 
>  
> 
> Lance shakes his head “No, I didn’t, I’m new in town,how was I supposed to know? If it hadn’t been for Hunk, I still wouldn’t know.” 
> 
>  
> 
> “It’s true, you are new in town…” Keith speaks, his face returning to the calm composed state it was in before. “Yes, I’m in a gang, does that change the way you see me?” 
> 
>  
> 
> Lance frowns and stops walking “What? No, if it would have changed the way I see you, I would have cancelled our date, don’t you think?” he asks
> 
>  
> 
> Keith shrugs “maybe you’re too afraid of me to tell me the truth, afraid I’d kill you in your sleep or something.” Lance laughs at that, and starts walking again.
> 
>  
> 
> “You don’t scare me, mullet, I’m on a date with you because I like you.” Keith resumes his walking as well and raises an eyebrow, a smirk forming on his lips. “Oh? So you like me now huh?” 
> 
>  
> 
> Lance rolls his eyes playfully “well duh, why else would I have asked you out?” He says it more as a statement rather than a question, to which Keith didn’t add anything else. 
> 
>  
> 
> The Pizzeria was small, there weren’t many tables and none were occupied. It makes Lance more anxious, what if it was awful? Was that why there were no customers? 
> 
>  
> 
> They went to sit in one of the tables at the back of the restaurant. 
> 
>   
>  “Sweet, they have garlic knots!” Lance explaims as he looks at the menu. “They’re my favorites” he said before closing the menu.    
>    
>  “You already know what you want?” Keith asks, surprised. 
> 
>   
>  “Yeah, I order the same thing at every pizzeria, Pepperoni Pizza.” He grins. 
> 
>  
> 
> Keith hums, “I’m not sure if I want the Pepperoni or Mushrooms and Ham…” he says, eyes glued on the menu. A server approaches their table and asks them if they’re ready to order. Lance glances at Keith who just nods before closing his menu. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I’ll have a portion of Garlic knots, a Pepperoni Pizza and a regular coke, no ice.” Lance says before looking at Keith who orders the pizza with mushroom and ham and a coke. The waiter tells them that their food will be ready in a couple of minutes before leaving them alone. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I hope the food is good but just in case it isn’t, I’m sorry.” Lance says as soon as the waiter is out of earshot. 
> 
>  
> 
> “It better be because if it’s gross, I’m not going on a second date with you.” Keith jokes, it makes Lance chuckle. “So, how about we ask each other some questions to get to know each other better?” 
> 
>  
> 
> Keith nods, “Sure, sounds fun.” He said, fiddling with his napkin nervously, Lance notices that because used to do the same thing when he was nervous, getting his hands on anything nearby. It made him feel relieved to see that he wasn’t the only one who was nervous. 
> 
>  
> 
> “How about we start with something easy?” He asks and Keith smiles at that, nodding. “Sounds good.” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay, then… tell me about your family.” Lance asks, to him, family was everything. 
> 
>  
> 
> Keith’s face fell “oh… uhm…” he swallows and looks down. “My mom died when I was 4… I went to live with my father, stepmother and half brother but we’re estranged.” He says
> 
>  
> 
> Lance swallows “I’m so sorry about your mom, it sucks that you’re estranged from your family.” he says, before speaking again “I know how you feel, I lost my dad a couple of years ago from cancer... “ Keith reaches across the table and grabs Lance’s hand, squeezing it slightly. “I’m so sorry.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Lance offers Keith a small smile “He’s the reason I became a nurse you know, I wanted to learn how to take care of him.” 
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s really sweet.” 
> 
>  
> 
> “I have 4 siblings, 2 older brother and 2 youngers sisters and then there is my mom, she’s the most incredible woman on earth.” Lance continues 
> 
>  
> 
> “Wow, you have a big family.” 
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s not even a quarter of my family.” Lance chuckles before deciding to ask another question. “Where you born in the US?” 
> 
>  
> 
> Keith nods at that “Yeah, born and raised. Though my mom is from Korea and my father is japanese. You?” Lance grins, because he loves telling people that he’s cuban, he’s very proud of his heritage and where he comes from. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m from Cuba, I was born in Varadero and lived there until I was 7, my dad was american, he met my mom while he was visiting Cuba and just… never left. My family and I came here when I was little, because my dad got a job opportunity, I lived here until I was 14, it’s how I met Hunk and Pidge, we’re childhood best friends.” he says, pausing before he speaks again “When my father was diagnosed with cancer, we went back to Cuba since my mom didn’t have a working permit. My parents married in Cuba so it was never made legal here.”  
> 
>  
> 
> The server arrived with their meal, interrupting briefly their conversation. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Why did you move here?” Keith asks as he takes a slice of pizza in his hand and slowly biting into it. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I got a good job opportunity, I send almost everything I make to my family in Cuba, my big brothers used to help out before but now they got married so they can’t help out as much, and my little sisters are still in high school and my mom barely makes minimum wage...” Lance says before trying out a garlic knot and hummed “oh my god, try a garlic knot, they are delicious” 
> 
>  
> 
> Keith grabs a garlic knot, and puts it into his mouth. His eyebrow raise a little in surprise. He wasn’t expecting them to actually taste delicious. Lance seems to notice because he chuckles and says “you can have half.” 
> 
>  
> 
> They finish the garlic knots in no time, to change the mood a little, Lance begins telling stories about his childhood in Varadero and stories about his siblings, he tells Keith about the beaches of white sand and turquoise water. They finish pizza soon after that. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Cuba sounds really beautiful.” Keith comments as he finishes his glass of coke, chewing on the pieces of crunched ice. 
> 
>  
> 
> “It is.” Lance says before he finishes his own drink “so? What’s your favorite movie?” 
> 
>  
> 
> Keith chews on a particularly big piece before answering “Braveheart.” He answers quickly.
> 
>  
> 
> Lance nods “cool, never seen it though.” 
> 
>  
> 
> “You’ve never seen braveheart? Lance! How is that possible, that movie won 5 oscars, you have to see it.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Lance leans in over the table, closer to Keith. “Only if you watch it with me.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Keith blushes slightly and Lance notices how the asian’s eyes look almost purple, it’s the second time he notices that about Keith, how his eyes sparkle in the light, beautiful. 
> 
>  
> 
> Lance notices the corner of Keith’s lips turn upwards before he leans away from him. “Maybe” he says and Lance takes that as a win. 
> 
>  
> 
> When the waiter comes with the check and both Keith and Lance reach for it. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I invited you on the date, I’m paying.” Lance declared “it’s the rule.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Keith rolls his eyes playfully and smirks “ _ Fine _ , next time, I’ll pay.”
> 
>  
> 
> Lance grins at that, he pays before getting up from his chair. “Shall we?” Keith smiles and nods before getting up as well and followed Lance outside. 
> 
>                        ________
> 
>  
> 
> “I had a great time tonight.” Lance says as they arrive back to their building, and they get into the elevator.
> 
>  
> 
> “Me too.” Keith answers before they arrive at his floor and Lances accompanies him to his door. Keith inhales before he faces Lance “I would love to have a second date with you but first, you need to know something about me.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Lance raises his eyebrows and smiles “I already know you’re in a gang Keith, I don’t care, I still like you.” 
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m trans.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Lance blinks, taken aback, clearly not expecting that but his confused face melts into a another smile. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay” he says before leaning in but Keith puts his hands on Lance’s chest to keep him away and Lance realizes in that moment that he’s a couple of inches taller than Keith. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Wait- you don’t mind?” 
> 
>  
> 
> Lance scrunches his face, looking at Keith in utter confusion. “Why would I mind?” 
> 
>  
> 
> Keith shrugs “I-I don’t know.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Lance smiles and leans in again “I  _ don’t _ mind, I like you Keith.” He says before pressing his lips against Keith’s. 
> 
>  
> 
> Keith’s lips are warm and a little chapped but it’s nothing that a chapstick can’t fix, Lance thinks. 
> 
>  
> 
> They part from their kiss and Lance grins before he pulls away from Keith. He takes out his phone and hands it to Keith. “We never exchanged numbers.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Keith laughed before he grabs Lance’s phone, puts his number in it and hands it back. He takes out his keys and unlocks his front door. “Goodnight Lance.” He says before he disappears inside. 
> 
>  
> 
> Lance makes it back to his apartment and the whole time, he’s grinning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone's reading this, I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Hi, first of all I wanted to apologize for not updating in a while, my life’s been a mess and I wasn’t feeling like writing, also I barely recieved any feedback so it didnt motivate me to keep writing either.   
I just wanted to inform you that I’m going to be rewriting this fic completely because I feel like to given the new information we got recently regarding Shiro (nothing will change regarding Klance, im ignoring season 7 btw)  
So yeah im gonna be writing this, dunno if anyones gonna be reading it tho.  
Anyway, thanks everyone, I hope that season 7 didnt put you too down, fuck canon and let klance be canon king in our hearts and soul for the rest of eternity.


	6. AUTOR'S NOTE 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER, AUTOR'S NOTE NUMBER 2,,SORRY

Hi everyone, okay, sorry for the second autor's note, I said I was going to keep Keith trans but I decided to change him to cis instead cuz even though I love the trans Keith headcanon and I had come up with this whole idea for this fic but even though I spent countless hours investigating about everything and my cousin is trans, I am not transgender myself and I think i've been holding back to write this fic because the fear of writing stuff inaccurately and offending people.   
I know that me not being trans doesnt mean I can't write about it, but I think it's best if I don't.   
I hope you all understand my desition and when I do rewrite this fic, would still be interest in reading it. 

Also, I changed my username lolol, so yeah, lots of changes. 

 

I love you all<3

 

**Author's Note:**

> The more feedback I get, the faster I update so please leave a comment to let me know what you think.


End file.
